Permets-nous de fermer les yeux à tout jamais
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Finalement... Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire "je t'aime"."


Oh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ici ! Pardon si des personnes attendent quoi que ce soit de ce compte (encore plus pardon si c'est pour un autre fandom que BSD ;;;; ), cette seconde moitié de 2017 fut... chargée. Et 2018 le sera aussi. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai mis un pied dans la vie professionnelle... et j'espère bien ne pas l'en retirer, mais ça signifie que mon temps libre s'est quelque peu... évaporé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher Soukoku pour autant !  
A ce titre d'ailleurs, je vous rappelle à nouveau mon Tumblr (tryingtofeelanything . tumblr . com) où je brille un tout petit peu plus par ma présence. D'ailleurs pour les amateurs de Soukoku, j'y poste quand je peux des séries de headcanons en tout genre, et surtout du fluff ! J'y poste aussi également une fanfiction à chapitres multiple, Un Goût de Sombre, un AU. Vous ne le verrez pas ici pour la simple raison que le thème sexuel y est important si ce n'est majoritaire... Et certes on trouve ici plein d'écrits à caractère sexuel, mais j'ai décidé tout de même de ne le poster que sur Tumblr.

S'agissant de cet OS : il a été réalisé à l'occasion d'un petit événement pour Noël autour de Dazai et Chuuya, sous le nom de skkficexchange. Le "prompt" que j'ai utilisé était celui de l'élégie. Les quelques vers à la fin sont tirés de deux parties différentes du poème la _Chanson du Bélier_ , de Chuuya Nakahara (le vrai).  
Attention : une mort majeure dans ce texte est sous-entendue (selon votre interprétation) avec de légères description de blessures corporelles.

En espérant que vous apprécierez. :)

* * *

Il avait chaud. Trop chaud, même. Trop en tout cas au regard de la température printanière encore un peu fraîche qui faisait courir une légère brise entre les hauts bâtiments de Yokohama. Son cœur qui battait bien trop vite pour l'allure de son pas ne pouvait nier la responsabilité considérable qu'il tenait dans cette réaction. C'était frustrant. Il avait l'impression de retrouver d'embarrassantes passions adolescentes qui ne devaient plus qu'appartenir au passé. Mais enfin, cette frénésie émotionnelle incontrôlée trouvait bel et bien son origine dans ses années adolescentes...

Garder une expression neutre s'avérait des plus complexes et la simple idée que tout s'affichait très certainement sur son visage avec une sincérité traîtresse ne faisait qu'augmenter la température localisée entre chacune de ses joues. Au moins la frustration causée par toutes ces réactions involontaires s'étalait-elle au yeux de tous. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire passer cela pour une absence de consentement à la situation actuelle qu'il cherchait presque désespérément à faire croire. Stupidement. Pour deux raisons. D'une part parce qu'il était là volontairement et avait totalement accepté ladite situation qui ne déviait pour le moment pas de ce qu'elle devait être. D'autre part parce que ce n'était pas à _Dazai_ qu'il allait pouvoir masquer le fond véritable de sa pensée.

La rue s'animait de manière constante, devant leurs yeux, puis derrière chacun de leurs pas. Entre les deux, une sorte d'espace clos mais poreux, transparent, comme une bulle, leur réservait un monde à part. La main de Dazai rencontrait la sienne de manière intermittente, un accident volontaire, une incitation irrésistible à entremêler leurs doigts un peu moites. Leurs regards aussi se croisaient d'une manière régulière, presque rythmée ; à chaque fois des coups d'œil subreptices, en coin, qui attiraient nécessairement l'autre, par pur instinct. A chaque fois Dazai lui adressait un sourire empli de douceur. Chuuya ne savait que faire de toute cette tendresse ; personne ne lui avait appris à en recevoir autant, et Dazai encore moins que tout autre.

La main de son ex-partenaire brisa les quelques résistances qui subsistaient entre eux et enlaça la sienne. Sa voix le tira de ses interrogations avec une délicatesse peu familière :

« Arrêtons-nous là. »

Il oublia, dans un espace de quelques secondes, de maintenir sa moue. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent, attirés comme sous le joug d'une force de gravité parallèle, dans un océan chocolat, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il devait suivre le mouvement de la tête brune, pointant vers un petit café aux allures accueillantes. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur recouvrir sa poitrine, y laissant pour toute écume une myriade de sensations entêtantes. Toutes se précipitaient afin de déceler le moment idéal pour voler un, ou deux, baisers entre les regards indiscrets.

Elles gagnèrent sa cage thoracique et transpercèrent son corps de part en part. Une douleur vive l'aveugla entièrement.

.

Il rouvrit calmement les yeux dans des draps blancs. Le corps de Dazai se pressait contre le sien, leurs poitrines, hanches, jambes dénudées glissant lentement les unes contre les autres au rythme de leur respiration. Des mèches brunes chatouillaient doucement sa joue tandis que de longs baisers s'échouaient sans discontinuité sur le carré de peau plaisamment sensible juste sous son oreille. Une main bandée glissait ses doigts entre de longues boucles couleur fauve, les caressant, les enroulant autour d'un index affectueux, les choyant comme un bien précieux. La voix, profonde et chaude, de son compagnon murmurait des mots doux entre ses baisers. Il n'en comprenait pas le sens, mais il se sentait si paisible, si... _aimé_ et _aimant_ , qu'il ne pouvait s'en inquiéter.

Malgré son corps lourd et fatigué, Chuuya se tourna un peu plus vers Dazai. Dans une recherche de chaleur, de réconfort... non, même de _fusion_ , il se rapprocha encore de lui, blottissant sa tête contre le cou enroulé dans des bandages légèrement distendus. Un bras l'accueillit en se glissant autour de lui. Bercé par le son des murmures continus qui se poursuivaient tout contre lui, il ferma les yeux. Ses doigts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer avec l'anneau, réchauffé par son contact prolongé, passé à son annulaire gauche. La scène semblait si surréaliste, de l'ordre de celles dont on ne se permet même pas de rêver. Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme semblait comblé.

Pourtant, en cet instant, il ne ressentait que des nausées.

.

Ses genoux s'écrasèrent contre un matelas rigide de lit d'hôpital. La blancheur des murs de la chambre l'éblouissait. Il ferma les yeux, tant pour y échapper que pour savourer pleinement les lèvres de Dazai qui se laissaient docilement dévorer. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, glissa les mains de chaque côté de son visage encadré de boucles brunes pour le maintenir, le força à s'ouvrir à lui, à le laisser le découvrir comme s'il ne le connaissait pas par cœur. Un gémissement sourd vibra contre lui. Il ne les laissa même pas reprendre leur souffle.

Dazai tremblait faiblement entre ses doigts, encore sans force. Il devrait sûrement faire preuve d'un peu plus de modération. Chuuya ne pouvait pas. Son partenaire, son cruel compagnon d'une vie, son... _Dazai_ respirait avec force tout contre lui, frissonnait de son propre chef car _en vie_. Ses mains restaient froides mais pas gelées. Il avait craint de les toucher ; il les serrait maintenant entre ses doigts suffisamment fort pour s'assurer qu'elles ne lui échapperaient plus.

L'angoisse passée, il sentait le soulagement l'envelopper par lentes vagues successives. Ses baisers se faisaient moins invasifs, moins avides, se muaient en caresses, en aveux silencieux. " _J'ai eu peur_ ", sur des lèvres rosies par leur premier traitement ; " _j'ai cru te perdre_ ", à l'un de leur coin ; " _ne me laisse plus jamais seul_ " contre un os saillant de la mâchoire. La manière dont le corps du jeune homme s'enfonçait de nouveau contre l'oreiller trop dur pour être confortable, dont il fermait les yeux, dont il acceptait simplement tous ces gestes, signifiait autant de " _moi aussi_ ".

Et cependant, dans cette pièce qui devait sentir le désinfectant et la chaleur humaine, il ne percevait que l'odeur du sang.

.

La violente douleur qui transperça sa cage thoracique le fit rouvrir les yeux, pour de bon cette fois. Il respirait difficilement ; l'air se bloquait à mi-chemin entre ses poumons et l'extérieur. Le sang qui coulait le long de son corps était poisseux et l'imprégnait d'une sensation de chaleur et de froid glacial en même temps. A l'exception du corps bien vivant contre lui, dont la force ne se déversait pas à flots rouges et brûlant tout autour de lui comme la sienne lui échappait au moment même. Dazai le serrait trop fort alors que ses muscles se retrouvaient progressivement paralysés par une prodigieuse faiblesse ; sa température était aussi insupportable qu'une flamme dévastatrice alors que son corps ne parvenait plus à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour se réchauffer.

Ah, il ne délirait plus, à présent. Son esprit amoindri ne pouvait même plus lui offrir ces derniers instants de répit. Il devrait sûrement accuser la présence de Dazai pour ce rappel brutal à la réalité. Il était un peu moins idéal, ce Dazai-là. Cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de le laisser l'attirer à chaque fois, comme un aimant trop naturel pour être vrai.

La balle logée dans sa cuisse faisait le plus de ravages directs. L'engourdissement causé par Corruption terminait cependant de détruire tout espoir de rétablissement. Elle avait noirci ses entrailles, perverti ses organes. Le doux effet de La Déchéance d'un Homme, comme une onde tiède répandant ses effets sur tout détenteur de facultés paranormales, lui fournissait la seule et dernière source de réconfort. Il l'avait reconnu très tôt : comme une lumière qui attire inexorablement un papillon de nuit, c'était une sensation envoûtante, une libération du poids ravageur de son propre pouvoir comprimé entre ses tripes ; une thérapie passagère, aux effets illusoires mais tellement rassurants. A présent cependant, son corps n'y répondait plus et lui échappait progressivement, éteignant lentement les flammes de sa conscience.

Un rire, où quelques traces d'humour se dissimulaient sans peine, le secoua faiblement. Cette ombre d'un frisson raviva aussitôt la douleur qui soumettait tout son corps à sa merci, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il parvint à lever difficilement deux yeux dont l'intense couleur bleue s'effaçait lentement, à travers des paupières qui ne pouvaient plus s'ouvrir entièrement. Les iris sombres de Dazai lui semblaient presque trop colorés pour supporter leur regard. La détresse qu'ils dégageaient, elle, était bel et bien insoutenable. L'ombre d'un questionnement les traversa lorsque bleu décoloré et brun ardent se rencontrèrent.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il ne fut plus capable de dire s'il se trouvait à demi allongé sur un sol terreux, rendu boueux par son propre sang, ou dans des draps dégageant vaguement l'odeur du parfum de Dazai. Ce fut cette effluve, qu'il ressentait d'une manière particulièrement aiguë dans ce mélange de relent de mort, de violence et d'armes à feu, qui lui offrit un dernier élan de lucidité suffisant pour arriver à le faire articuler, alors même qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger un muscle.

« Finalement... Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire "je t'aime". »

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux de Dazai. Il resta interdit un instant, avant qu'un sourire triste ne se dessine sur son visage, comme un voile qui aurait glissé avec douceur, dévoilant un peu de sincérité le long de ses traits. Il murmura à son tour, pas plus fort que Chuuya. Comme si, lui aussi, perdait toute capacité à produire un effort.

« Mais ne viens-tu pas de l'avouer, Chuuya ?

\- Non. Je n'aurais jamais pu. Sincèrement. Pas sincèrement. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Parler devenait beaucoup trop difficile. Le détective l'avait compris. C'est ce qui comptait. L'étreinte autour de lui se resserra encore. Elle lui donnait des vertiges ; mais, en même temps, plus rien d'autre ne le retenait, ni son corps, ni sa conscience. Elle n'avait qu'à le lâcher, il s'évanouirait avec. Dazai ne comptait pas le libérer aussi facilement. Pour une fois, il s'acharnait à rester. Pour la première fois. Comme à son habitude, il le laisserait souffrir jusqu'au bout.

« Ce n'est pas important maintenant. Tu en auras tout le temps encore. Tu es déjà à la moitié du chemin. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Chuuya pour réaliser qui parlait en cet instant. La voix du jeune homme tremblait d'une telle manière qu'elle en était presque méconnaissable. Et lui-même perdait de plus en plus ses capacités à percevoir son environnement. Il aurait sûrement régurgité une partie de ses entrailles si son corps était encore capable d'être soulevé de spasmes.

A la moitié ? C'était trop loin. Non. Il y était presque. Il manquait tellement peu de temps...

Des bruits sourds et des vibrations. Ah, des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Amis, ennemis ? Pouvaient-ils mettre fin à ses souffrances à la place de Dazai, qui, jusqu'au bout, n'aurait jamais fait preuve d'aucune pitié à son égard ? On venait enfin le libérer. De l'entrave d'Osamu Dazai. De son étreinte physique. De son étreinte psychique ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il couper ces liens ? Non, probablement pas. Il ne devrait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Juste quelques pas. C'était si proche. Etait-il en train de l'atteindre ? A cet instant ? Quoi donc ? Pour qui ? Pourquoi ?

Sa tête retomba contre une poitrine brûlante. Elle se soulevait à un rythme précipité. Panique ? Angoisse ? Ou était-ce un rythme normal qu'il avait oublié ? L'obscurité l'entoura. Ah, il ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts.

Dazai avait toujours eu les mains froides. Pourtant il semblait soudain tellement chaud.

Ses lèvres se murent d'elles-mêmes dans un délire final. A la toute fin, peut-être Corruption devait-elle reprendre le contrôle sur Chuuya Nakahara.

« _Ô, ami d'une sombre disgrâce_

 _Ne me réveillez pas._ »

.

« _Ah, qu'elle est lamentable la tristesse_

 _Que seule rend supportable la force de l'habitude, et moi_

 _Sans que je m'en aperçoive, étranges, inattendues_

 _Me viennent des larmes, qui ne sont plus celles d'aucun amour..._ »


End file.
